Naruto x Sakura: Hot Lemons
by King Corn
Summary: Some type of citrus in every chapter! Sakura has started to get a stronger need for Naruto, and wants him more than ever. Day by day, night by night... Sakura can't contain herself, and neither can Naruto. NaruSaku Warning: Explicit content


**Naruto x Sakura: Hot Lemons**

**Hi guys, first lemon(s). They will be hot… Let me know what you think. I will post more stories!**

**-/-/-**

Naruto walked back to his estate after his sweaty workout. He felt all warmed up and now was ready to cool down. He lived in his house with his girlfriend Sakura.

-/-/-

'_When will Naruto-kun be back?' _Sakura wondered. She loved Naruto so much. The more she thought of him, the more she wanted him there… She wanted him, to make-out with him…

It was about time Naruto got back from his training. Sakura loved it when her boyfriend came back, hot and sweaty.

There she went thinking of him again. His abs… his strong muscles that would always hold her close… The way he kissed… He always felt around her curves and she enjoyed it very much…

Kami, Sakura was getting hornier by the second. When was the last time they made love? She could feel the extreme heat in her inner loins as they moistened. She kept waiting for Naruto.

The suspense was killing her. He never took this long to train! Sakura's core was hot and she could feel it dripping. She was very, very horny by now. She never got horny that fast before.

How much longer? Too long!

Finally the doorbell rang and Sakura jumped up. She ran to open the door. There was her Naruto-kun, moist and shirtless too. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Naruto wasn't expecting that but he gave in. They both melted into the hot kiss. Sakura's core was so hot she was already feeling like she would burst.

Sakura led Naruto to their room. Naruto was surprised at how she rushed things but he was warmed up and needed it.

Naruto pinned Sakura to the bed, devouring her. He unzipped her outer shirt and she helped by tearing off her undershirt. She couldn't wait and took off her skirt, leaving her with her bra and very, very wet panties. She unzipped Naruto's pants and he helped take them off. His boxers were easy as well.

Naruto's member was still enlarging as he became hornier while looking at his girlfriend. He traced a finger over her panties, feeling how wet they were and how hot it felt. Sakura unclasped her bra and Naruto threw it aside, revealing her sexy, and big, rack.

Naruto kissed Sakura fiercely and then licked the valley between her mounds. Sakura let out a sexy moan. "Naruto, don't tease… lick my hard nipples…"

Naruto licked her hard nipples like she said, starting with the right. Sakura moaned loudly. "Oh… Naruto."

Naruto smirked as he sucked on the other. Sakura moaned louder. He then played around with her mounds some m ore, pleasing his partner. Sakura continued her moans. "Don't stop… I need this."

Naruto slowly undid her panties and took him off, surprised how much they stuck to her womanhood by how wet it was. Naruto stared at her dripping pussy. "Wow… you got really excited…"

Sakura glared. "Don't stare! Eat my hot pussy!"

Naruto dug in between her legs at her pussy, causing Sakura to moan really loud. "Oh Naruto!"

Naruto dug his tongue into her hot and wet core. Sakura gasped. "Oh! Kami… Naruto don't stop Oh, just like that!!"

Naruto licked her pussy while keeping her legs spread apart. Sakura could feel the pleasure climb up. "Naruto… NARUTO! I'm going to cum badly! No don't—"

But Naruto stopped, leaving Sakura's orgasm hanging. Sakura gave him a death glare. "No! Go back to licking me!"

She pushed his head down back to her pussy and used her legs to hold him there. Naruto dug in really fast and licked thoroughly, causing Sakura to gasp loudly. "Now! I'm cumming…! Really bad…!"

Her muscles tensed, and Sakura's fluids poured into Naruto's mouth during her period of orgasmic bliss.

She flipped them over and wasted no time. She kissed Naruto viciously and went sown to his extremely hard member. She licked the tip before stuffing it into her mouth, causing Naruto to moan. "Ugh! Oh! Sakura!"

Sakura bobbed her head up and down as fast he she could, causing Naruto to reach his high fast. "Oh Sakura— Oh! I'm going to…"

He cummed into Sakura's mouth. She lapped it all up and gulped it down. She then laid on Naruto and kissed him, her hard nipples pushing into his bare skin. "Naruto... I need more…!"

Naruto got another look to see Sakura's pussy dripping again.

'_Wow! She has never been this horny before!'_ thought Naruto. He lifted Sakura up from her place on the bed and pushed her against the wall. He plunged into her hard, causing a very sexy moan from Sakura. "Naruto, just like that! Harder!"

Naruto thrust his member into her pussy with harder force. Sakura begged for more. "More, Naruto! Fast! Hard!"

Naruto pulled in and out, Sakura trying to give him more access to her pussy. "More, Naruto! FUCK ME! Fuck me harder! Fuck me as hard and fast as you can!"

Naruto continued to fuck her to the best of his ability, causing a series of moans. "Naruto, I'm going to cum!"

Naruto grunted as he gave another thrust. "Me too!"

Their fluids rushed and combined as Naruto fell forward onto Sakura. They both panted.


End file.
